This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A locomotive may include a machine control unit (MCU) configured to control one or more aspects of the locomotive, including starting, stopping, speed, braking, switching, etc. Operators may use an operator control unit (OCU) to control the locomotive. The operator control unit may send commands, instructions, etc. to the master control unit via a wireless network to control the locomotive. In some configurations, the machine control unit may send messages back to the operator control unit to relay feedback and other messages.